The Transformers Incident (2015, 2016,
The Incidents There have been an incident every 15 years since 1940 where people disappear when in their cars at 5:00 P.M. on April 15th. These are the dates since when it began: 1940 1955 1970 1985 2000 2015 Anyways, the 2015 incident had the most freak out. Lots of people disappeared on that night, or at least, they were thought to... Chapter 1 - My Experience "Sam, you drive us!" I said, walking to my car. "Well, okay, I guess." Sam said. She got in the red Mustang I had. "Uhh...guys...it's 4:48 P.M! A-And by the time we get there, it'll be 5:17..." Jake said in the back. "Shut up, Jake!" I told him, throwing the can I had in my hand at him. It was April 15th, and we were heading home after a long day at...restaurant critic...ing? "Hey, Sam start the car already!" I said. Sam's the girl of our little group. Mark was usually the bossy one, but he had the flu. "Hey, guys, I'll head to your house and wait in the car." Mark said on the phone. "Uhh...Mark, that's a bad--" "I hung up." Sam interrupted Jake. Jake was the only one (at the time) that knew of the incident's pattern and that it would happen on April 15th, 2015, at 5:00 P.M, which is coming in 7 minutes by the time Sam started the car. "Now it's 5:24..." Jake mumbled. "I love 5:00 P.M. It's like a nice balance between the world." Sam said, driving. Skipping ahead a few minutes, I woke up to Jake's voice. "EVAN! EVAN, WAKE UP! SAM'S GONE!" He yelled. I woke up and looked next to me. The driver's seat was empty. "But...then...how...is the car...moving?" I said, staring at the still moving steering wheel. "I'LL GET IT!" Jake yelled, reaching for the steering wheel. The steering wheel then proceeded to punch Jake in the face 5 times. "STOP, PLEASE!" Jake said with a bruised face. Everything went quiet as Jake sat back down in the backseat. The car just randomly stopped. I quickly opened the door and left. Jake followed. "Sorry, Jake." I heard Sam's voice. "Sam, are you dead and possessing the car?" Jake asked. "Uhh...no, actually." Sam replied. Chapter 2 - WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Well, I was instantly confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I practically yelled. Haha, just kidding. Here's how it actually went: "W-what do you mean? I mean, uh, like, what...what do you...uh...I mean...what--" "What he's trying to say is 'WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Jake, I guess, talked for me. "The problem is...um...the incident ACTUALLY turns the driver into the car...I guess..." Sam responded. "Oh, so now we need a new girl!" Jake responded grumpily. You know how in Transformers the Cybertronians can turn into a humanoid, but very tall, version of themselves? Well, Sam...uh...did that. And then kicked Jake. "No, we don't." Jake hit the wall and groaned. "Okay, okay...we don't..." Jake said, getting up. "So...what'll you do now? How do you tell your parents? And how do I tell MY parents that I basically lost my Mustang?" I asked Sam. "Well, you, uh, didn't lose it, Evan." Sam said, driving slowly to stay at my speed. (I was walking, so it's kind of hard to do that as a car) "Maybe we could...uh...I could stay with you?" "Yeah, but...make sure it looks legit just in case my parents see me leaving." I told her. "Hey, can I try something?" Sam asked me. "I don't...sure." I said. The car's radio switched to several channels. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm trying out the radio." She replied. "Wait a second...my mom went out drinking..." I said. "Then that must mean..." Sam said. I stared at her (and maybe she stared at me, but I don't know) for a while. "Don't...don't worry about it..." Sam said after a long wave of nothing. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Incidents It's been a year since that incident, but the thing that was going to happen was...strange. I guess this is how the "conflict" starts. "Hey, Sam, I'm going to go to Jake's in the blue Hyundai my parents got me." I told her. "I'll follow you, then?" Sam said. "No, he said he needs me over there...by myself. Sorry Sam." I got in my car and drove to his house. "Evan, you're here!" Jake said, walking down the steps from his house. "No, no, no, stay in your car. This is to test something." Jake hit a button on a device. I started to feel sleepy, and I tried to keep my eyes open. "Jake...what device...is that?" I said, sleepily. "Oh, looked like it worked. Well, anyways, Evan, have a nice nap." Jake said, chuckling. I fell asleep a little bit later. I woke up in my car. Whatever Jake tried, it must've failed. I saw Jake's house door open. I turned my car back on and drove off. "Sam! Sam, Jake's trying to do something..." I told Sam. I got out of my car. (It was April 14th, but I didn't care right then. Mostly because I didn't know another incident was going to happen then.) "I know...he sent a...message...through the radio...I managed to save it." Sam replied. "Hello, all...um...car...car people...there will be more...SOON...MUHAHAHAHAHA--*cough fit* Ugh...WATER!" The...tape...stopped. "So...is this a story?" I asked. "A story with a betraying friend, if it IS." Sam replied. Tomorrow was going to be like Hell. Chapter 4 - The Day Of Everything (Part 1) It was April 15th, 2016. I was driving to a restaurant with Sam (what's she going to do over there?), when I heard something...get...cut? Suddenly, I couldn't control the car anymore. "Uh...Sam...WHAT'S--" I crashed into a tree. "Ow..." I replied. "Airbags help..." I said, carefully getting out of the car. "Sam, can you drive me there please?" I asked her. "Uh...sure." She answered. So, as I was sitting in (originally my) the red Mustang, I heard something. The thing that shocked me the 2nd most was probably this: "It's only 3:54, EVAN." That was...Jake's voice. "Ja--WOAHH!" I said, getting pulled up onto the roof by Jake. "Oh, hello there, Evan. You're going to be driving us to Phoenix today." He said, grinning. "What are you--that's...that's 5 hours away!" I said to him. Just so you know, we lived in San Diego. "Exactly, Evan. You're smart...but not as smart as me!" Jake said, kicking me onto the van driving behind us. I fell through the already broken windshield onto the passenger's seat. "Urgh...ow..." I said, trying to re-position myself. I pushed a guy out of the driver's seat, which turned out to be one of Jake's crew. I saw Jake jumping after me. I quickly pushed him to the side. "Oh, you--AAGHH!" Jake was holding on to the side of the van. "Jake, the mirror's going to--" I started to say, just before the side-view mirror broke off and Jake fell onto the road. "Quickly, Evan, JUMP!" I jumped onto Sam and quickly got in. "It's only 4:07." I said, looking at my watch. "Surprise!" Jake said, opening the car door and pulling me out. "AGGH!" I yelled. I punched him hard in the face and started to run off, but he grabbed my arm. "You're...coming with me, Evan." Jake said, pulling me. "Oh, what now?" I asked him. He shoved me into a Lamborghini. "Start driving off to Phoenix. No time to waste." He said, getting in with me. "I'm not going to--" "Start driving or your head gets a hole through it." He said, pulling a gun out and pointing it at my head. "Oh no." I said. Chapter 5 - The Day Of Everything (Part 2) Did you expect Sam or somebody to come and save the day? Nope. I was stuck, driving in an expensive car, on the same day...the incident...was going to happen. "Haha...almost time, Evan...it's 4:47." Jake said, chuckling. "Keep driving or your head will be all over that windshield." "W-why are you doing this?" I asked him. "One reason. I need slaves. You will be a first." A few minutes later, he started to drift off. Now was my chance! I opened the car door, but... "You're not going anywhere, Evan. Close the door." I quietly closed the door. Now I wondered what it felt like. Did you just get sleepy and wake up as the car? I didn't know... But, starting at 4:52, which is right then, I would know. My hands were getting stuck to the steering wheel. "Jake...w-what's happening..." I asked him, shaking. "Looks like it's starting...now you have no choice BUT to DRIVE." 4:53. I felt the minutes getting slower. "Jake...PLEASE...PLEASE..." I said, still shaking as I could move less and less. "You know what happened last year? I MADE her keep driving." Jake said. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't. 4:54. "JAKE...PLEASE..." I practically yelled. "Now pull over and wait." Jake said. In my mind, I said no. But, I didn't say anything. I just stepped down hard on the gas. "Wait...what are you doing, you maniac?" Jake said. 4:55. (Don't worry, I'm not killing myself.) "Ready to jump out now, Jake?" I asked him. I could feel a slight force pulling me closer to the wheel, meaning that I was becoming the car. It was too late to try to end the transformation now. Jake sounded kind of worried. 4:56. "You brought this upon yourself, Jake. I can pull you out at whatever speed in a few minutes." Jake got even more worried. "STOP THE CAR!" Jake yelled, trying to pull me away, but to no success. 4:57. "Too late, Jake!" I said. "You should've thought about the consequences." 4:58. We both sat in silence. 4:59. In one minute, I would be the car. (Nice car, at least...) "Evan...I...I..." Jake started. I "disappeared" into the car. (It was 5:00 now.) Jake was still stuttering. I opened his door and threw him out and drove back towards home. The only problem was...I couldn't go back to my house. Chapter 6 - Where To Go Now? I told Sam the whole story. The only thing that I didn't know involving the story was this: what did Jake do after that? Jake's Perspective Well, I'm kind of stuck now. Stuck on a road leading out of California. Nobody goes this way. Evan left me here with the...vultures...and buzzards. Left to rot. Wouldn't blame him, though. It's my fault, trying to be the "villian". But, Sam started it. 1 year ago yesterday, she gave me a black eye and quite a few bruises on the face. Now all I can do is either sit here and watch myself die...or hitchhike. I'd rather hitchhike than starve to death. Painful. Evan's Perspective (Again) Sam and I just do random stuff. We had to leave San Diego. We've decided to go on a road trip. Sam has a friend in Las Vegas that's fine with us...staying...but first, we decided to go to Sacramento and then Las Vegas.